


Oops

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender Issues, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive laid on the bed in their hotel room in just his briefs and a shirt. It was hot, so he'd stripped a little more than he thought he would, but that wasn't much of a concern. This should be easy, the professor doesn't know a thing, and Luke was eating his story up better than he ate a box of chocolate chip cookies. He was fortunate enough to only have to share a bed with the professor, who was … probably asleep, right? Clive opened an eye, to be honest, he'd been having the feeling that someone was watching him or something. Hershel was laying there, but it was sort of- too dark to see his face. Clive pondered it internally for a second, before he tensed a little, feeling a hand slide up his waist.Uh oh-
Relationships: Clive/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 7





	Oops

Clive laid on the bed in their hotel room in just his briefs and a shirt. It was hot, so he'd stripped a little more than he thought he would, but that wasn't much of a concern. This should be easy, the professor doesn't know a thing, and Luke was eating his story up better than he ate a box of chocolate chip cookies. He was fortunate enough to only have to share a bed with the professor, who was … probably asleep, right? Clive opened an eye, to be honest, he'd been having the feeling that someone was watching him or something. Hershel was laying there, but it was sort of- too dark to see his face. Clive pondered it internally for a second, before he tensed a little, feeling a hand slide up his waist.

Uh oh- 

"Luke …" Hershel mumbled, his face finding itself shoved into Clive's neck. Clive's heart was going at a million miles a second, he listened to the gentle creak of the bed as Hershel got closer. The lips grazing his neck were chapped and warm, and Clive began to heat up when he felt them part, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"Professor …" Clive said, not getting a verbal response. He felt a hand slide under his shirt, but he kept still, wondering- if this was normal for Luke? 

Clive bit his lip, " Ah- you-" 

"Luke- tell me, in the future, do we really cut ties?" He asked. God, future questions right now? Clive lowered his eyes onto the hand that felt around his chest. "We do ..'" He said, "You said some things- I said some things. In the end, we just … split-" he said, his mind setting off alarms as Hershel began sliding his hand further down. 

"Then I guess it's safe to say you've been longing for this?" 

"... I-" Clive mumbled. 

Uh oh- 

Did Hershel have some sort of weird sexual relationship with Luke? Not good, very not good- Clive tensed up a little, feeling Hershel's hand travel down between his legs. "P-professor- stop-!" He said, pushing at Hershel's hands. He was too little too late though, Hershel slid his hands into Clive's briefs, and was met with … Something very different from what he was expecting. 

"Luke …?" Hershel asked, unable to see Clive's face. Honestly .. he'd never been touched there in his life, feeling someone's finger run in between his legs, pushing at his button after so many years of hating that entire area. He'd neglected to acknowledge it, and now he was being forced to?

At first- he tried to block it out- he didn't wanna think about it, he didn't wanna think of all the problems that came with being this way, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help it, but he couldn't ignore it either. Hershel was uncomfortably close, breathing in his ear, his fingers pruning at the wettening area. 

" … Luke- I-" 

"don't … i- … I changed-" Clive said, immediately. "I- I'm not how you remember me- a lot of things are different now- I'm different-" Clive sniffled, he had tears pooling in his eyes. What was this? All of a sudden-

"Luke- my boy- or …"

"Boy-" Clive said, "please-" 

"Luke- it doesn't matter-" Hershel said. "you haven't changed one bit-" 

"B-but- this isn't- how i'm supposed to be-" 

"It's how you were born. There's nothing wrong with your natural body- you're still a very handsome young man-" 

… natural body? 

So little Luke was the same …

Clive turned red, god- was he actually having a moment with this old fart? He gasped a little as Hershel's fingers started to move again, "Don't worry yourself, you've got to relax if you want it to feel good … yes- that's it-" Hershel said. Clive clenched his eyes shut. 

He- hadn't really been touching himself much either- was he always this sensitive? His stomach was twitching and his legs felt weak but he had the urge to move them. His toes curled up and he pushed his face into the pillow, no, this- wasn't how this was supposed to go!

The rough texture of Hershel's aged hands rubbing, grazing, massaging him. He trembled, breathing hard into the pillow. Hershel pulled his hips back, and Clive held his breath, feeling a hardon press up against his butt. For some reason, that just- turned him on even more. Hershel reached down, poking his fingers against a barrier. Clive's closed gates, his hymen. Of course he still had one, he never did anything, and he wasn't big on physical activity. 

"... It's funny- seems almost like- you're exactly how I left you … i think it's time i finally get around to properly treating you …" Hershel said, returning to Clive's front. He let his finger roll across Clive's hooded clit, earning a slight buck of his hips into the hand. Clive whimpered when Hershel stopped, "Prof-fessor-" 

"Come now- i'm old- my arms get tired- you remember how to move don't you?" 

Clive closed his eyes, and shamefully began humping hershel's hand. So good, it was so good. He gripped the sheets, breathing hard into them as he rolled his hips forward.

"Mh- mh~" he moaned, for the first time. Hershel chuckled lowly, and began moving on his own, feeling Clive tense his entire body. 

"How is your first time?" Hershel asked, and Clive felt his head cloud. "S-something- something is coming-" 

"Do it- it's alright- just let it all out now" Hershel said, kissing at Clive's neck. That one kiss was just about all it took, Clive was immediately cumming, but- it felt like he was peeing- oh, 

Uh oh- 

"I- i'm s-so sorry!" He whimpered, unable to believe himself. " … mmh" Hershel shushed him, "good boy-" he mumbled, nuzzling his shoulder, sliding his wet briefs down. " You never really were a squirter- i'm surprised-" 

"A … o-oh-" 

Yes- he totally didn't just- uncontrollably pee himself as he came. Hershel bit Clive's neck, slow, hard bites as he let his finger rub up and down the slit, gliding over the hole. Clive remained still, panting, twitching. 

"This may hurt, do you want to continue?" Hershel asked, and Clive … hesitantly nodded. That was all it took, in a second he was biting down on the pillow underneath him, wishing he would have said no as Hershel's finger made its way inside of him. 

Fuck- jesus Christ-

Clive held his breath, being torn apart. Why was the professor so- big handed? The finger eventually made it inside, he hadn't been torn like he thought he would have been- the skin just sort of stretched around Hershel's finger. 

In fact, it didn't feel like anything, for the most part. Maybe he had just been scared? His hips twitched as Hershel's finger curled. "O-hhh~ Professor-" 

"Shh Luke- you'll wake the others-" 

"M.." Clive bit his lip. He couldn't stop moving, his body didn't know what to do with all this information. The finger inside of him curled, and twisted, sinking deeper, rubbing up against previously unexplored territory. 

"M- n-" Clive choked on sounds, unsure of what to make of Hershel kissing him. He groaned, and shuddered as Hershel repeatedly pressed his finger against the same spot over and over again. "Luke- I think you're ready- shall we?"

"I- nn-" Clive panted, weird- God this was weird. He nodded, and Hershel smiled against his skin. "Luke … are you sure you want this?"

"Mm-" Clive nodded, and Hershel was quiet … Clive felt a little awkward, Hershel's hand between his legs, unmoving. 

"Do you remember- the first time we did it? It barely fit- but I managed to get it in-" 

Clive nodded, and Hershel made a low noise, "do you remember how old you were?" 

… FUCK-

"I- well- it was- a long time ago-" 

"... Strange, earlier I recall mentioning that  _ this _ was your first time-" 

"..." Clive's heart dropped … he'd been caught. He lit up, hugging the pillow, not saying a word as he listened to the sound of Hershel undoing his pants. 

_ Stupid- stupid- stupid! _

"Luke- answer me-"

"I'm sorry-" Clive said, he couldn't take it anymore. Why was he even doing this?

"I'm s-so sorry-" he choked. It wasn't gonna bring his parents back, it wasn't gonna make him feel better- or help him forget. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do, but this- he didn't wanna do this anymore. 

"I don't take kindly to people who waste my time- or people who lie to me- or Luke-" Hershel said, pressing himself up against Clive's prepared entrance. There was an audible wet sound as Hershel locked his arms around Clive's stomach. 

"Wait- please don't- I'll tell you everything!" Clive sobbed, pushing at hershel's arms. 

Hershel just rolled over, Clive laying on his chest legs slightly open to compensate for the sudden shift in position as Hershel thrust upwards. Clive's hands shot to his mouth, the bed creaked, and Hershel gave him no time to recover. In a second he was regularly bucking his hips upwards, his head still planted in Clive's neck. For his age, the Professor sure did seem to be strong. Or maybe Clive had weak, nerd arms. 

He twisted, breathing hard, there was no way he hadn't disturbed the other two by now. He tried to tell Hershel to stop, but he couldn't make his voice do anything but moan- and his mouth would only drool. For a second, he got distracted, eyes slowly shutting as he relaxed, just laying there while he experienced the loss of his virginity. He didn't think it'd happen like this- or ever, but he couldn't think about any of that. Slowly, he was able to let his hands drop, and he just breathed, dripping hot liquid onto Hershel's rod as the old man screwed him. 

" I'll keep this a secret- such a good boy, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you  _ in prison _ -" 

"Hhngh-" Clive grunted a little- Hershel was shoving himself deeper inside of him. His mouth hung open at the feeling of Hershel's shallow thrusts, the gentle kisses from his tip to Clive's inner walls. 

"Mm- m-!" Clive's voice cracked a little, and Hershel reached down, rubbing him as he came. 

Clive was completely quiet, reaching back, grabbing the sheets as Hershel fucked it all out of him. He could feel Layton cumming inside of him, filling him up with seed. The man was probably infertile, right?

… right?

Clive drooled, no- it felt so good- but he was tired- and Hershel had stopped moving. Cum dripped from between his legs, Hershel panting as he slowly came to a stop … he set Clive down on the bed, pulling out of him. 

"In the morning- I want you to come clean- nod if you understand-" 

Clive … slowly nodded. He reached down, hesitantly touching himself, feeling slightly sore. It stung- it all just- hurt so bad. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive listened as Luke scolded him, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

"You- I can't believe- ah!" Luke whined, and Clive looked away. They'd all gone back to normal London, and were currently on the bus. Clive hadn't said much, besides his furious apologies. To be honest, he was a little scared of Layton now.

Hershel put his hand on Clive's shoulder, "not to worry, Luke- He'll be joining us- so I think it'd be best for you to get along."

"But, Professa'!"

"Now now, Let's give him a chance- he's sorry- and he wants to make things right-"

Luke huffed, "He can scrub the toilets when we get home then! I'm not lifting a finger to clean anything anymore-"

" …" Clive sighed, feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder. He tensed, and straightened, looking over at Layton.

" _ Don't get cold feet now, there's plenty of work to be done _ " 

… uh oh-


End file.
